My Failings at Life
by InsertGenericUsername
Summary: Sasuke is disowned due to an unfortunate love. What happens when he discovers that he is loved back?  NaruSasuNaru. Rated T for language and possible later chapters. What do you guys think, should I continue it?


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic that I've ever uploaded, so I hope it's okay. If you see anything wrong please let me know. I didn't quite understand the whole rule about lyrics, so if I'm breaking the rules and should take this down I will.

Sorry about that one f word used. I, personally, abhor that word, but I wanted Sasuke's dad to seem like a total douche, so I used it. Sorry again.

**I own nothing but the writing. All lyrics are copyright their respective artists. All characters are copyright Masashi Kishimoto.**

I flopped on my bed and grabbed the old iPod shuffle I had swiped off of Naruto three years ago. Three years ago... I'm such an idiot. My father is the chief of police in Konoha, and he has always wanted my older brother or me to take over after he retires. But my brother went to work as a teacher in some unpronounceable, hot, dry, poor place. He's not even getting paid, but he loves helping people in need and I don't really give a shit what he does with his life. After he had been gone for a while I figured_, Well, fuck, Itachi took his life into his own hands_, and proceeded to tell my dad that I was gay. Huge mistake. He kicked me out on my ass and told me, in no uncertain terms, to get myself a girlfriend before I even thought of coming home because no son of his was going to "go around declaring that he's a fucking fag, you idiot! Grow a pair and I'll consider letting you succeed me as chief of police!"

So I left. I moved around a lot, mainly living off of the money I brought with me. I've been living in a miniscule apartment (my tenth 'house') for the past month, and now I have a huge problem: Naruto found me. It took him three years to do it, but the moron finally found me. And then he told me something. He told me I was his best friend, which stabbed me straight through the heart. I knew he meant well, but he was the guy that made me realize my preferences and hearing that I was just a friend hurt. In my anger I lashed out at him. I told him we weren't friends and asked him why the hell he cared and why he wouldn't fucking leave me alone. "Because I love you, Bastard! There, I said it!" I stared at him, dazed, "Yeah, ok, so I'm bisexual! So what! I love you, ok?" He started crying, and then I did the stupidest thing in my life: I shut the door on him. My brain was running through everything he had said, _"Because I love you, bastard!" He loves me. I thought he was straight, but he's bi! He loves me! He- Oh, fuck! _"Naruto!" I flung the door open, but it was too late. He was gone.

Now I'm lying on my bed and feeling like the biggest loser in the world. I can't stop thinking about him, so I turn on the iPod.

**Who knows how long I've loved you,**

**you know I love you still.**

**Will I wait a lonely lifetime?**

**If you want me to I will...**

Shit. I quickly click to the next song.

**Whenever I want you around, yeah**

**All I gotta do is call you on the phone**

**and you'll come runnin' home **

**yeah, that's all I gotta do**

This seems safe...

**And when I wanna kiss you, yeah**

**All I gotta do is whisper in your ear **

**the words you long to hear**

**and I'll be kissin' you-**

Oh God... I can imagine him listening to this and thinking about me... NO! My brain is going bad places! Oh shit now I sound like him. Fuck, I'm losing it. Maybe... I click to the next song.

**Now I'm not like this,**

**I'm really kinda shy,**

**But I get this feelin' **

**Whenever you walk by.**

**I don't wanna down you,**

**I wanna make you high.**

**If you could see your way to me,**

**C'mon and let me try.**

**Let me take you home tonight,**

**Mama, now it's all right.**

**Let me take you home tonight,**

**I'll show you sweet delight-**

Sweet delight... I force my mind to go other places and skip the rest of the song.

The song has a nice beat... great guitar...

**Let's spend the night together,**

**I know you want it too,**

**The magic of the moment**

**Is what I've got for you.**

**The heartbeat of this night **

**Is made to lose control,**

**And there is something in your eyes**

**That's longing for some more.**

**Let us find together**

**The beat we're looking for...**

**The rhythm of love-**

The song sends me over the edge. I turn off the iPod, since I am officially losing my mind. All I can think about is _him_! Dammit! _Ok, Sasuke. Calm down, let's think about this. _The message: GO HOME is coming through, loud and clear, so I make a mental list of the pros and cons of returning.

Cons:

1- Dad hates my guts and will probably force some random chick on me.

2- I'll have to deal with my all-girl fanclub again.

3- I will be homeless and without a job.

4- Everyone will ask questions.

5- I'll be going back to high school half-way through my senior year.

6- Naruto might hate me.

Pros:

1- I'll get an actual education

2- I'm out of money for rent, anyway.

3- Naruto will be there.

The Cons win by a landslide, but number three in 'pros' is too tempting. So I make yet another rash decision. I grab the suitcase that I've been living out of and run down the rickety old stairs to the lobby, inform the old man who owns the place that I'm leaving, and burst out the rotting, wooden doors. A red mustang sits innocently in front of the complex and my heart stops. Yeah, it's a sweet car, but that's not the reason. The reason is the driver. His head is slumped on his arms, which lean on the wheel and a steady stream of muttering seeps out the window that only one whose whole body is specially tuned to recognize that voice could hear. It's Naruto, and, praying to God that he doesn't drive away as soon as he sees me, I cautiously approach his window and lean on the frame, "Hey." My voice barely comes out, but he hears it and looks up. Against my prayers his foot twitches on the petal and I half run and half get dragged a short distance, "Naruto! Wait! I- I'm sorry I slammed the door on you! It's a long story." I glance at him, uncertainly, but at least he's stopped the car, so I continue, "Please let me in the car. Please." I'm pleading with him now, and he quickly nods. I hurry to the other side and slip onto the cream colored leather set. "Well?" His eyes are bloodshot, he's been crying. My heart drops to my feet. I take a deep breath, hoping that he'll understand, and quickly pour out my entire story: How I've had a crush on him since we accidentally kissed at age 12, about my dad, my brother, my life... everything. He stares at me a moment and I fidget awkwardly before he speaks, "Is all that true?"

I'm a bit taken aback, "What? Of course it's true!"

"Well then," He leans closer, "You won't mind if I do... this." My heart skips a beat and stops entirely as his warm lips brush against mine. Against my control, my hands reach up to tangle in his soft, clean hair. He smells like sunshine and feels like summer, hard and soft and strong. I'm melting back into the seat and I whimper as he moves back. I do my best not to whine when I ask why he stopped and he laughs, "We're in public, Bastard. I have a reputation, you know."

"What reputation?" I punch him, lightly, "No one here knows you."

"Fine, you want the truth? I don't want to mess up my seats."

I glare, but he has a point. I wouldn't want to scuff up his dashboard or break one of the armrests. So I stare out the window as his car purrs to life and he turns on the radio.

I may or may not finish this. I'm not really sure.

Lyrics used:

I Will by The Beatles

All I Gotta Do by The Beatles

Let Me Take You Home Tonight by Boston

Rhythm of Love by The Scorpions


End file.
